Harsh Reality
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Hockey player Wilkins becomes drunk and Nosedive becomes his victim. WildWing gets a phone call from Klegghorn saying that Nosedive might have been...read and find out! Chapter two AND three up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer ~ All characters belong to Disney  
  
Author's Note ~Warning~ I don't want to give away the theme of this story, so I'm saying "Warning". If you want to know what the "warning", is about e- mail me and I'll get back to you right away.  
  
  
  
Congrats to Windress on her new story, and also Justsomeone's new story, and SparklingStar. Is that it? I'm sure its not, sorry but fanfic.net isn't working for me today. I'll give you others a shout out on the next chapt, sorry guys!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer 2 ~ Yeah sort of~ I was inspired to write this story from Angelfire's story, "My brother's keeper". Read that story, it's excellent.  
  
  
  
The car ride to the police station was solemn and depressing. The storm outside resembled the emotions being felt by all of the Mighty Ducks, sorrow, rage, and a downpour on life. There was about ten minutes left of their four hour ride from Anaheim, and they were not planning on wasting any time getting there.  
  
~Moments Ago~  
  
Phil had forced Nosedive to go to Malibu with him to a meeting for all offensive right wings, (Nosedive's position). Also there was Wilkins. Wilkins had never liked Nosedive. Nosedive was much better than him, and always beat him on the ice. The audience cheered more loudly for him, heck they didn't cheer for Wilkins at all; even people in his home stadium "booed", him for his reputation. But most of all Nosedive was a teenager, and a teenager that could beat Wilkins.  
  
So of course Nosedive was his target for the entire night of ridicule and torment. Nosedive took it, and pretty much-left Wilkins to himself on account of that everyone else in the room was sticking up for Nosedive. Although it was a good thing, it made matters worse. Wilkins grew more angry, and Nosedive continued to become his obsession and punching bag.  
  
Than it happened when Wilkins finally drank too much and became drunk. Wilkins was in the bathroom, sick from the beer when Nosedive walked in…all by himself.  
  
~Head Quarters~  
  
"Wing", said Duke, "Phone call from Klegghorn. He sounds upset."  
  
"Thanks Duke", said WildWing.  
  
He took the phone from Duke, and soon his face grew white.  
  
~Present Day~  
  
It had only been moments ago when Nosedive's life had changed forever. WildWing was scared, so scared. He wasn't a mother or a father. Just the big brother who was kind to his little brother. That was it. But today he was going to have fill the space of a parental figure, one that Nosedive would so much need.  
  
It was just moments ago when WildWing had received the call from the police station.  
  
~Phone Call~  
  
"Wildwing? It's Klegghorn."  
  
"Captain. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Look there's no easy way to say this but your brother was…"  
  
"What about Nosedive?"  
  
"He was attacked."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"By Wilkins, the hockey player. Wilkins got drunk and…"  
  
"AND?"  
  
"We have reason to believe that Nosedive was raped." 


	2. Problemos

Author's Note ~ Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I agree with you Laney Bug, its disgusting how some men are towards children. Oh and Death Lord La feel free to write your angst story! I'm sure it'll be great, but don't ever stop writing comedy, cause that rocks!!  
  
Special thanks to Ottercub who gave me an explanation for the story, and its motives. Also thanks to Dolphy who is just amazingly kind, and of course Eiflin, who always reviews my stuff right away.  
  
Congrats to JustSomeOne who has almost completed a masterpiece, go head on over and read it, it's long, but so definitely worth it.  
  
Also to a few authors (Eiflin, Haruka), please please write some stuff! You guys are excellent writers, can't wait from both of ya ;) Bye!  
  
WARNING~ although I don't believe its necessary I believe that everyone needs to know this. This is an angsty upsetting fic. In Jenifer Lopez's new movie Enough it's about a women who is abused as well as her children, and if that's rated PG-13 than so is this. But if it bothers you, please don't flame me about it. Thanks! Okay now finally the story…  
  
  
  
Since the meeting for Nosedive had been in Malibu the team took a very long car ride. But the following day they had a hockey match. They planned on driving from Malibu to the next state, which wasn't very far off. Of course Nosedive wouldn't be participating, unless he wanted to that is, but they still had to show.  
  
  
  
Now Klegghorn had told the Mighty Ducks as much as he knew, but failed to tell them if Nosedive had been raped. All he knew was that Wilkins' team members found him abusing Nosedive in the bathroom, they didn't know how far Wilkins had got, but they did know that it looked like he was finishing up whatever he was doing.  
  
When they questioned Nosedive to talk about it, the teenager began to wail and scream, and confide himself to a corner. The police officers felt it best to leave the poor blonde to himself and let him reconcile as little as he could by himself.  
  
That was all anyone knew.  
  
When the gang found Nosedive, they were speechless. Nosedive obtained no shirt, but black and blues, and dried blood. Phil was soothing him at the moment. However despite Phil's words of kindness Nosedive remained panicky in a corner, and on the verge of hyperventilating shrieking at every movement of any man. That is how WildWing the big brother found him.  
  
WildWing rushed over to Nosedive, and placed his hands on his shoulders. Immediately Nosedive calmed at the sight of his brother, but at the touch of his brother, he tensed.  
  
"Nosedive hun easy", said WildWing, "It's okay."  
  
"N-n-no, it----s n-n-not!"  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing firmly, "You need to calm down."  
  
"I-I c-c-can't!"  
  
"Listen to me, if you keep this up you're going to make yourself sick. You need to calm down before your body starts acting up. Listen to me, you're safe and it's going to be okay."  
  
"Says you!"  
  
Nosedive started to talk fast and get himself worked up all over again, "It wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything to him! He kept making fun of me and than I didn't do anything, and than everyone was all and that and than we were alone and-"  
  
WildWing snapped the teenager into a tight embrace.  
  
"Easy Dive", said WildWing, "Easy. Ssshh, it's okay."  
  
WildWing rocked the teenager, but failed to comfort him.  
  
"He wouldn't stop! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS SOO GROSS!"  
  
Nosedive fell to the floor screaming, and crying. It broke the team's heart to see one of their members this upset, but it really killed them that it had to be Nosedive. Nosedive was a kid, why him? What did he ever do to deserve this harsh fate?  
  
WildWing knelt down beside him.  
  
"I know you didn't do anything, Wilkins is a nasty person."  
  
"IT WAS DISGUSTING!"  
  
"WildWing", said Canard a bit harsh, "What are you doing? Take him outside or something, get some privacy!"  
  
"Where do you want me to take him", WildWing shot back.  
  
"The migrator", said Tanya. "That should be private enough."  
  
WildWing nodded.  
  
"Dive", he said gently, (he assumed that Nosedive hadn't heard any of what they had said since he was crying so hard), "Let's go outside kay?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Its too dark out!"  
  
"We're going to the migrator, Dive, it'll be okay. Nothing is going to happen."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"It'll be okay, come on."  
  
WildWing brought Nosedive onto his feet and practically dragged him out.  
  
"What is he doing", asked Mallory, "WildWing doesn't know one thing about anything!"  
  
"I know", replied Tanya, "Sadly I know."  
  
"Guys", said Canard, "I'm not so sure if this idea is too hot, but I'd like to try it. Nosedive isn't going to tell us what happened unless we get it out of him, and right now he's unstable, and upset, now is a perfect time to get the answer out of him. He'll be too afraid not to tell."  
  
"That's kind of, how do I say this, mean", said Tanya.  
  
"But necessary", said Mallory. "So who's going to get it out of him".  
  
"Well obviously not WildWing", muttered Duke.  
  
"Ladies first", said Grin.  
  
"Hey hold up", said Mallory, "Why us?"  
  
"Because Nosedive needs a mom right now", said Canard.  
  
"Do we look like mothers", asked Tanya.  
  
"No but", said Canard, "You guys are born with maternal instincts. Please do this."  
  
"Tanya", said Mallory, "I think we better go."  
  
Tanya nodded and left.  
  
The two departed not sure of what was going to happen. They weren't even sure what they were going to say. All they knew was that they had to find out what had happened if WildWing could not, and at the rate he was going, they would probably be very necessary. The approached the migrator where they heard Nosedive sobbing uncontrollably into his brother's chest.  
  
"Hey guys", said Tanya.  
  
Nosedive winced into his brother.  
  
"Hey Nosedive", said Mallory, "Can we have a word with you…alone?"  
  
"No", said WildWing.  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "Please. We're women, we can help."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"WildWing two minutes", said Mallory, "That's it."  
  
"Dive that okay with you", asked WildWing.  
  
"It'll be all right Nosedive", said Mallory, "All you have to do is listen to us, okay?"  
  
Tanya rolled her eyes; that was not what they were here for and if Nosedive made a big thing about them lying to him, WildWing would blow it.  
  
"Trust us Dive", said Tanya, "Just for a sec."  
  
Nosedive didn't respond so WildWing left.  
  
"Don't worry", said Mallory to WildWing on his way out, "It'll be all right, just get everyone else and we'll tell you when to come in."  
  
WildWing nodded and left.  
  
~Police Station~  
  
"WHAT", exclaimed Canard.  
  
"Thunderbeak I'm sorry", shouted Klegghorn, "Believe me when I say I tried my absolute hardest to get this man jailed, but they have a damn lawyer! I cannot arrest him by the state! I tried Canard, trust me I tried, we all did."  
  
Canard dropped his head.  
  
"What did they plea on", asked Duke.  
  
"They said there was no proof of Wilkins assaulting, never less sexually attacking Nosedive."  
  
"But the kid", said Duke.  
  
"I know", cried Klegghorn, "You'd think that'd be enough proof, and enough to make that freakin lawyer have a heart and not defend his client. You know the sad part is, I have faced many other lawyers in these situations and many times they have backed down and said "hey you're right, this guy does not belong on the streets". But this lawyer was different he was all about the money. I'm sorry guys, we tried."  
  
"But it doesn't make sense", cried Canard.  
  
"I know", said Klegghorn, "But they said that this was an attempt for the Mighty Ducks to win over Wilkin's team."  
  
"We can beat them with our eyes shut", exclaimed Canard, "And its only one player."  
  
"I know", cried Klegghorn, "Excuse me gentlemen but I need to go for a walk or something, the world can be so sickening at times."  
  
"Thank you Captain", said Canard.  
  
The two shook hands, and than Klegghorn left.  
  
~Migrator~  
  
"So wh-hatcha wanna talk about", asked Nosedive.  
  
Tanya took a seat next to Nosedive. She slugged her arm over his back and patted it, very much like a mother.  
  
"Nosedive", she said gently, "What happened?"  
  
New tears began to occupy the teenager.  
  
"Um let's try this", said Mallory, "You just say yes or no, how's that sound?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"Okay", said Tanya, "Did Wilkins tease you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did Wilkins annoy you?"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"Did Wilkins become humiliated when no one stood up for him?"  
  
"How do you know this", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Well Dive", said Mallory, "Klegghorn told us as much as he could."  
  
"Oh. Yes he was mortified."  
  
"What happened in the bathroom Nosedive", asked Tanya.  
  
Nosedive looked away.  
  
Tanya drew him near, "It's okay honey, it's okay. Now just tell us what happened, it'll be all better."  
  
Until Mallory broke it, there had been a deadly silence.  
  
"Nosedive", said Mallory, "Were you raped?"  
  
Nosedive looked up at her with pleading eyes, and slowly nodded. Quickly he broke down to hysterics once more. Tanya hugged the teenager as tight as she could and motioned for Mallory to do the same. Mallory approached them and placed a hand of reassurance on Nosedive's back.  
  
~Outside Migrator~  
  
"I'll take that as a yes than", said Duke.  
  
WildWing punched the migrator.  
  
"How did this happen", he cried.  
  
"Easy Wing", said Canard.  
  
"This isn't fair, he's just a kid! Why him? He's been through so much already!"  
  
"WildWing", said Grin, "I believe your brother needs tending to, but not by his teammates but by his idol…his brother."  
  
WildWing's eyes widened and immediately ran into the car, slowly followed by the rest of the males.  
  
"Hey", said WildWing softly.  
  
Nosedive sprung out of Tanya's arms and into WildWing.  
  
"I got you", said WildWing, "I'm gonna take good care of you, I promise."  
  
He sat down on the bench seat with his brother. Tanya scooted over giving the brother's room. Canard took the driver's seat, Grin shot gun, and Mallory and Duke in the row in front of them. Phil was also there, somewhere in the middle of the vehicle, feeling completely guilty.  
  
WildWing cradled the teenager in arms, allowing him to cry openly and freely.  
  
It had been funny for before this entire thing Nosedive had always tried to show off and prove he deserved to be on the team. He would never cry if he was hurt, or complain if he was pain. He would always be Mr. Macho man, not afraid of anything. But now it was different, now he didn't care what anyone else thought, for he didn't even know what he thought himself. After all he had a right to cry, but if only he had been deprived of that right. He didn't want to be raped, he didn't want to be upset, and he didn't want this. He wanted to be happy, like he normally was, but unfortunately he did not see that happening.  
  
But the car ride helped sooth Nosedive's pain and soon he fell asleep in his brother's arms.  
  
"Hey Wing", said Canard. "How we doing back there?"  
  
"He's sleeping", replied WildWing.  
  
"Want to wake him?"  
  
"Why? No!"  
  
"Well I'm sure the kid is hungry and everything, I know we all are."  
  
"We'll eat in the car than", said Tanya, "Pull over there."  
  
Canard nodded and pulled into a fast food station. He ordered food and than doled them out.  
  
"Wake up Dive", said Mallory, "Before it gets too cold to eat."  
  
WildWing nodded. He nudged his brother.  
  
"Huh wha", said Nosedive.  
  
"Hey there short stuff", said WildWing, "Want some food?"  
  
WildWing practically shoved the hamburger in his face, but Nosedive didn't care, something warm would definitely make him feel better, regardless of how many calories it was.  
  
Nosedive ate the food silently, which scared the team. Nosedive could never stay still, never less keep his mouth shut, and he could never, ever possibly go an entire thirty seconds without smiling. Yet there he was silently terrified eating without a story to tell. It broke their hearts, but what could they possibly do? Talking they knew would only worsen it, so they joined Nosedive and remained silent.  
  
Finally the team arrived at the hotel. Nosedive had drifted off so had to be carried in by WildWing. Once they were inside WildWing put a worn out jersey, (pajamas) over Nosedive to sleep.  
  
It was only about an hour before Nosedive woke up screaming needing immediate comforting, which he received. He would have continued to scream and rant if not for the fact that he was so tired, and beat. So he fell asleep in WildWing's arms, in WildWing's bed. And once more the team found themselves at a complete loss of what to say.  
  
The next day they had their game, like planned Nosedive did not want to go. WildWing of course being the big brother he was stayed with him. Phil showed no sign of aggravation of leaving the net open and if he did he was wise enough to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Now it was a half hour before the game, where the team was ready to go. WildWing and Nosedive were sprawled on the bed watching T.V.  
  
"All right Wing", said Canard, "If you need us, you can contact us at this number."  
  
"Kay buddy", said WildWing. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Wing you want us to get you guys some food", asked Duke.  
  
"Nah we're okay", said WildWing, "There is a marathon on all day and if we want some food we'll call room service."  
  
"All right", said Duke, "Kid you want anything?"  
  
Nosedive instantaneously shrank into his brother.  
  
"Guess not", said Duke sadly, "Kay well if you guys need anything, call us. Please."  
  
"Will do", said WildWing.  
  
Canard waved, than departed with Duke to accompany the team outside the hotel door.  
  
"So how'd it go", asked Mallory.  
  
"How'd what go", asked Canard.  
  
"Well you said something to Nosedive, we heard you", said Tanya.  
  
"Bad I guess", said Duke, "He didn't say anything, he's not talking or anything! Man it's so not like him."  
  
"Guys please", said Tanya, "He's had a hard night, let's just leave it be for now. This is perfectly normal."  
  
"Guess you're right", said Duke.  
  
"Oh yeah guys", said Canard, "Be prepared to deal with the media tonight, they are going to be firing personal questions away at us about Nosedive, and about our feelings towards Wilkins. Honestly I am in no mood to deal with them so for now, if you get agitated just say "no comment", understand? Remember they quote your every word."  
  
The team nodded and left.  
  
Well four quarters later the team was exhausted, they suffered a humiliating defeat. Normally the team would have been cursing, and throwing a fit like babies to ever lose a game like they had lost tonight but under the circumstances they were just glad it was over.  
  
The team had received hundreds of fan cards addressed to Nosedive, but felt that if they showed him it would make him feel even worse, bringing the topic up wasn't probably such a good idea especially with some fan fanatics. Things could become graphic and upsetting so they found it to be Nosedive's best interest to conveniently forget to tell him that he had received any mail.  
  
When the team entered the hotel room they found WildWing and Nosedive once more sprawled on the bed, with a WildWing's arm slugged over Nosedive's shoulders.  
  
Nosedive's expression was as easy as pie to read, three words just invited themselves to your head when seeing the teenager; horror, fear, and heartbreaking.  
  
"Hey there guys", Canard said practically in a whisper, "What's up?"  
  
"Hey, we're good. We win?"  
  
"Are you kidding me", asked Duke.  
  
At the minimum sense of hostility Nosedive began to tremble.  
  
"Cold", asked WildWing.  
  
Duke was about to mention that Nosedive was trembling in fear, but Tanya stopped him.  
  
In response to WildWing's question Nosedive leaned into his brother receiving warmth both physically and emotionally.  
  
"Okay than", said Canard, "Anyway room service food sound good to you guys?"  
  
Everyone nodded…except Nosedive whom once more remained silent.  
  
"Well what does everyone want to order", asked Canard jotting down the orders onto a piece of notebook.  
  
"Steak", said Duke.  
  
"Diet", reminded Tanya.  
  
Duke scowled and changed his order, "A depressing salad with chicken."  
  
"Okay than", chuckled Canard, "One tasteless salad, what about you Grin?"  
  
"Water."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Water cleanses the soul."  
  
"Whatever, do you want anything to eat?"  
  
"Water."  
  
"Canard", said Mallory, "I think he wants water."  
  
Canard rolled his eyes, "Mallory what do you want?"  
  
"Chicken with barebque sauce."  
  
"What about her diet", asked Duke.  
  
"She doesn't need one", snapped Tanya, "She doesn't have a huge number of calories flowing in her blood stream."  
  
Duke scowled.  
  
"Anyway moving on", said Canard, "Tanya what would you like?"  
  
"Steak", said Tanya.  
  
"Are you kidding me", exclaimed Duke.  
  
"Yup want to taunt you with it", said Tanya, "No I'm just kidding, I'll have the same as Duke."  
  
"Yeah you better, since you making me eat this crap."  
  
"Moving on", said Canard, "WildWing what do you want?"  
  
"Cheeseburger."  
  
"Nosedive what would you like?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"He'll have a hamburger with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, hold the pickles, and spicy sauce", said WildWing for his brother.  
  
"Is that would you like Nosedive", asked Canard.  
  
Nosedive squirmed closer to his brother. Canard made an attempt to communicate with the teenager once more but Tanya cut his path off.  
  
"And we all want Diet Coke", asked Canard, "Right?"  
  
"Water", said Grin.  
  
"I know already", said Canard.  
  
"I'll have an ice tea", said Tanya.  
  
"Water for me too", said Mallory.  
  
"A regular Coke", said Duke.  
  
"He means a Diet Coke", said Tanya.  
  
"Aw man", muttered Duke.  
  
"I want a Dr. Pepper", said WildWing.  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard gently, "I know you don't drink Diet Coke, what would you like?"  
  
"He wants a chocolate shake", said WildWing.  
  
"All right than", sighed Canard failing at his attempts to reach the teenager, "I'll go order."  
  
"Where's Phil", asked WildWing.  
  
"Flashblade", said Canard, "You should know by now that even though Phil is upset losing a game has the same effect to him as if he was robbed of all of his money and mugged on the streets."  
  
WildWing chuckled, "Okay than, hurry back. Guys come and watch these shows with us, they're hysterical!"  
  
"Kay", chorused the group.  
  
"Um Canard", said Tanya, "Wait for me and Duke, we need to speak with you."  
  
Canard nodded and departed with the teammates.  
  
"What's up guys", asked Canard.  
  
"Look I'm telling you this just so you know let's try and not direct any more attention to Nosedive, he doesn't seem to like it very much."  
  
"Man Tanya", sighed Canard, "How are we supposed to act? I mean he was raped I have never been in this situation before."  
  
"I know", said Tanya, "We need to discuss this with WildWing before we help Nosedive out."  
  
"Yes", commented Duke, "He isn't giving Nosedive a chance to do anything!"  
  
"Well he's trying to help his little brother guys", said Canard, "I don't blame him."  
  
"Well that's not all", said Duke, "He's completely oblivious to the fact that Nosedive has been in a serious situation. He's all happy and everything."  
  
"How'd you act", asked Canard.  
  
"I don't know", said Tanya, "But we do need to figure something out."  
  
"Agreed", replied Canard.  
  
The ducks received their meals shortly after and invited themselves to a T.V. dinner, which everyone seemed to enjoy. Nosedive remained silent, and remained at all times with his brother, he didn't leave his spot with him, and he was shaking at everything. No one could blame Nosedive for being upset, but they could blame WildWing for not talking to him or not taking him out of the room.  
  
And than it happened, the show had ended, and therefore it was time for a commercial break. Unfortunately the news commercial flashed up with the updates and current status in the world.  
  
"And in later news", said the reporter, "Alien hockey player Nosedive Flashblade was beat and raped by hockey player George Wilkins."  
  
Pictures flashed up of Nosedive, and of Wilkins, unfortunately there were camera's near by, and when Nosedive walked out of the bathroom with the other teammates aiding him, the camera caught it. The camera caught the teenager with no shirt, with bruises, hysterically crying, and with Wilkins. And that was the worst of all. Apparently more happened than had been told.  
  
After the teammates saved Nosedive Wilkins had to be restrained, with previous failed attempts from getting the teenager. The camera showed the drunk Wilkins mocking the teenager and saying disgusting sexual phrases towards him. Somehow in someone's twisted mind that wasn't sexual abuse, and Wilkins didn't belong in jail.  
  
That was as far as it got until Canard switched the T.V. off. No matter the damage was done. Nosedive had just relived the worst night of his life.  
  
Nosedive's breaths became short, his eyes panicky, his hands shaky, and his body trembling. His eyes soon occupied with tears, and his adrenaline racing.  
  
"Nosedive", said Tanya gently.  
  
In response Nosedive violently stood up, "WHAT", he yelped.  
  
"Hey short stuff easy", said WildWing kindly.  
  
He pulled the teenager down onto his belly underneath his brother who was also on his stomach. He failed to notice the fact that Nosedive was terrified of the position and of the quick motion by his brother. But that was just it, it was his brother, and therefore Nosedive composed himself for the time being.  
  
  
  
But enough was enough. Nosedive needed to talk, but before Nosedive could talk WildWing was going to need a very long emotional convincing talk by his teammates. Soon to come! 


	3. Admitting

Author's Note ~ Killsay you're absolutely right, the story did have the same lines as my previous stories. I didn't even notice it! Anyway it's not like those, the story plot will change in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
  
  
  
The Mighty Ducks canceled the rest of the games with opposing team deciding that it would be better to help out the Flashblades. So they kept the hotel room for a few more nights. During the following night…  
  
"AHHH", cried Nosedive who woke up screaming.  
  
"Hey Dive", said WildWing immediately out of his bed and by his brother's side, "It's all right, just a bad dream."  
  
Nosedive's breaths were short, and sweat was dousing yet still WildWing talked.  
  
"Just go back to bed it'll be okay."  
  
"Hey Wing", said Canard, "Can I talk to you for a sec."  
  
"Do you guys know how late it is? Everyone go back to bed."  
  
"No now, it' important, Duke go knock on the women's doors and get them out here for Dive. We'll be in the kitchen."  
  
The kitchen wasn't much of a kitchen considering they were a hotel room, but at the same time they were the Mighty Ducks and at least they had one. It had a wall barrier from the bedrooms, which would serve beautifully for privacy. The two friends sat down.  
  
"What's so important", asked WildWing.  
  
"Nosedive."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Wing, have you realized how scared he is?"  
  
"Doesn't he a right to be?"  
  
"Yes of course! But you seem perfectly I don't know how to say this, but its like you don't think it's a big deal."  
  
"Canard don't you think I know that's its grave?! He's my brother, what am I supposed to do?? I'm twenty one years old, that's it! I don't have enough life experience to deal with something like this! What am I supposed to say to him?"  
  
"Wing talk to him."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Canard prevented himself from cursing, "About everything that's happened, he needs to talk about."  
  
"Tanya and Mallory already did that."  
  
"That doesn't count! They asked him one question!"  
  
"Well what am I supposed to say? Did Wilkins attack you? Was it fun?"  
  
"WildWing!"  
  
"No you expect me to be Mr. Mom but I am incapable of doing that!"  
  
"Well become capable because Nosedive needs you to be!"  
  
"What am supposed to say to him? What will he say?"  
  
"Why don't you go find out?"  
  
"No, Nosedive is fine, he doesn't need anyone to talk to him!"  
  
Canard remained silent.  
  
"What", asked WildWing.  
  
"You're right", said Canard, "He doesn't need anyone, he needs a professional."  
  
"WHAT? Are you suggesting we get a therapist or something?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Let's not blow this up!"  
  
"WILDWING", hollered Canard loud and clear emphasizing each word, "You're brother was raped! This will not go away! Especially overnight!"  
  
WildWing put his hands on his head. It finally sunk in. With some people it takes a while for things to sink in, but when it does it hits them hard.  
  
"Um guys", said Tanya, "Nosedive is like going to be needing WildWing now."  
  
"Why", asked WildWing, "What happened?"  
  
"He kinda heard you yelling at each other, and he heard his name being a mentioned and all, and well he kinda figured it had to do with him, and he thinks that WildWing is mad at him because of Canard yelling at him."  
  
WildWing darted out of the room to find his brother. He found him in a corner shivering, and crying with Mallory on a knee talking gently to him. Mallory got up and made way for WildWing who crouched onto a knee as well. WildWing patted his brother's back. Nosedive jumped further into the corner.  
  
"Please Wing", said Nosedive, "I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me, please don't be mad."  
  
"No, no, no", said WildWing, "I'm not mad at you honey. Come here."  
  
WildWing extended his arms. Nosedive embraced them and clung to the back of his brother. WildWing carried his brother onto his bed where he rubbed his back. He kept a firm hold on his brother, and than he realized that Canard was right, this wasn't going to go away overnight.  
  
"You want to talk about it", asked WildWing.  
  
No response.  
  
WildWing lifted Nosedive so he was into view. The child fell to his arms, asleep.  
  
Canard walked in. He leaned up against the refrigorator and folded his arms. WildWing glanced at him while putting Nosedive to bed.  
  
"Why won't you just admit it", asked Canard.  
  
"Admit what", asked WildWing.  
  
"That you can't take care of it by yourself, that you need help."  
  
"Because", cried WildWing, "I should be able to handle my own brother's problems! I always thought that if I looked out for him and not what nothing would ever happen. If I loved him, than everything would be fine. What am I supposed to do say, here's my brother I can't handle him he's your problem now?"  
  
"No", said Grin, "Say this is my brother whom which I love so much I will do anything to make him happy again."  
  
WildWing looked at Grin who had also remained silent like Nosedive on the topic. He nodded and looked back at Canard.  
  
"I'm sure Phil could find a good therapist in record time", said Canard, "He has connections."  
  
WildWing nodded.  
  
"All right guys", said Mallory, "No use staying up, let's everyone go back to bed."  
  
The team agreed and quickly fell into slumber.  
  
  
  
A/N- I know it's short, but its to make up for the huge delay, sorry bout that! 


	4. Getting Help

Author's Note ~ Congrats to Justsomeone, DivesAngel, Dolphy, Kaladan Flashblade, and Kaeera on their new chapters and updates! Great job guys!! Sorry if anyone updated before I read it, congrats to you too!  
  
!!!!Hey Everyone I'm going on Vacation!!!!! So I should be out for around six days! Well see ya lata bye!!  
  
For some reason I can't review other stories so here is my review for the previous:  
  
Justsomeone-Well first thank you so much for the mention it means a lot to me! And before I forget I want to thank you so much for that review on Not Over Yet, that really was enlightning and wow that was really great, and I would like to thank you for that, so much.  
  
Anyway now to the review on this story, PURE EXCELLENCE!! This story is fantastic and spectucular, stunning, dazzling, everything is fabulous!! This marvelous story is definetly going on my favorite list. Excellent excellent job, and please say there will be more from you?? Pretty please! Excellent job, keep it up!!  
  
Oh yeah I loved the nightmare scene! You have inspired me to write!! That was so excellently done. Please write more, pretty please with a cherry on top. (heh I don't even like cherries) anyway great great job!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
To Dives Angel- You are the queen of suspense!! How could you just leave us there? Lol! Great job!! Cannot wait for more of this masterpiece!! And again you have left me in complete suspense!! I cannot wait for more, this story is soo good, and for anyone who hasn't read I suggest you do, it's very very well done and it captures every aspect of perfection.  
  
Good job guys!  
  
To Kareea- Man that chapter was great!! I loved how you brought everything together like that! And its true many times leaders do blame themselves for the faults or injuries of their team. Fantastic job!  
  
Kaladan Flashblade- Ooh I liked that story, I have to go read your other stories to understand who the characters are, but its still great! Good job!  
  
Okay Finally the story!  
  
Phil had stayed up all night trying to find the best psychiatrist and for once in his life the cost was not an issue. Phil felt guilty enough for getting Nosedive in that situation and making him go through that but the after math that Nosedive had to deal with made Phil's stomach turn. So Phil worked as hard as he could to make that happy go lucky teenager happy once more.  
  
So Phil did his research, found his statistics and finally came to a very close conclusion that Dr. Patty Springsfield was the best for the job, and not only was she excellent, her specialty was dealing with children in Nosedive's situation.  
  
She happily agreed to take the job when it became offered to her. But not before asking some very weird questions that Phil thought had nothing to do with anything, but after all she was the professional. Some of the questions included what was his most hated commercial, what type of shows did he hate the most, and a few other opinionated things.  
  
Now all Phil had left to do was tell WildWing so he could tell Nosedive.  
  
The entire team was inside the living room playing cards. Nosedive played on WildWing's team. It was an excuse to be anti-social, but it worked and no one said anything. Nosedive didn't have to talk or anything, that was WildWing's job.  
  
"Um WildWing", said Phil, "Can I see for you a minute?"  
  
"Sure", replied WildWing. Than towards Nosedive, "Be right back Dive."  
  
Nosedive nodded as he sadly watched his brother walk away.  
  
"Yeah Phil", asked WildWing once they were inside.  
  
"Okay I found a therapist", said Phil, "She is excellent, the best in her field."  
  
"Great", sighed WildWing.  
  
"WildWing", said Phil, "Don't worry you're doing the right thing."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yeah of course", replied Phil, "All the way. Oh and don't worry about the price I have it covered."  
  
WildWing stared at Phil.  
  
"I'm serious WildWing", said Phil, "This is my fault and I am going to do as much as I can to make this right."  
  
"Phil", sighed WildWing, "As much as I would like to blame you, this isn't your fault. I know I haven't been really kind to you lately but its hard not to be able to blame anyone."  
  
"Understood", said Phil, "But I still feel guilty."  
  
"Don't", replied WildWing, "You didn't put Nosedive in a dangerous situation, you had no intention for anything to happen. The fact that it did had nothing to do with you. This could have happened no matter what, and it wasn't your fault."  
  
"But the kid didn't even want to go."  
  
"What do you want me to say Phil", said WildWing raising his voice, "You're making me defend you, do you want me to say yes this is your fault? Well it's not so just."  
  
WildWing breathed in.  
  
"I'm sorry", he said, "Just very-"  
  
"Upset?"  
  
"Yeah, and thanks for the help I would have never been able to find someone that would over qualify, thanks."  
  
"No problem, it's the least I can do."  
  
"I'm still uneasy with this whole idea", said WildWing, "I mean Nosedive won't even open up to me."  
  
"What are you talking about", asked Phil, "The kid has been with you nonstop."  
  
"No I mean he won't talk about anything, the entire time that we were in that room during the game, he didn't say anything about anything! What makes anyone think that he's going to talk to some stranger?"  
  
"She is a trained professional and is an expert in dealing with these kinds of situations, it's not that she-"  
  
The conversation would have continued if not for an ear piercing shriek by Nosedive. WildWing and Phil sprung out of their seats and into the kitchen to find the poor teenager on the ground. The rest of the team were trying to help him up but he curled in defense.  
  
"What happened", exclaimed WildWing rushing over to his brother helping him up.  
  
"We all tripped on top of each other, and we kinda landed on Nosedive", said Canard.  
  
WildWing brought his brother to his chest for safe protection, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"We just tripped", said Mallory, "But we all fell on top of Nosedive, and it well you know, a man on top of him, pick up the drift?"  
  
"Oh oh", replied WildWing, "Nosedive its okay."  
  
The team remained silent for the two brothers.  
  
"Okay what do we all say to eating out", asked Duke.  
  
"Yum that sounds good", said Mallory, "I'm starved."  
  
Nosedive shook his head no, "I don't want to", said Nosedive quietly,  
  
"Please Wing."  
  
"Why don't you guys go", said WildWing, "Nosedive and I will order room service."  
  
"But Wing", said Canard.  
  
"That's fine", said Tanya cutting him off, "We'll see you guys later."  
  
"Actually", said Phil, "I just got off the phone, and Dr. Springsfield would like it if we all met her for dinner."  
  
"Who's that", asked Tanya.  
  
"Um", said Phil, "What do you think?"  
  
"Oh", said Tanya, "That was fast."  
  
"Incredibly", replied Canard.  
  
"What are they talking about WildWing", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Um Dive we decided-"  
  
"Dr. Springsfield said she'll introduce herself and occupation at dinner", said Phil.  
  
"If you say so", replied WildWing.  
  
~Dinner~  
  
The group sat down. Nosedive was still uncomfortable with the idea of eating out in public but he showed no resistance not wanting to gain any attention.  
  
Dr. Springsfield planned on being seven minutes late; it was all part of her way of getting to know Nosedive, the team, and to comfort Nosedive. Of course it sounded ridiculous to Phil on the phone, but she had more experience and told him to just wait.  
  
Ms Springsfield was a dirty blonde woman in her mid thirties with triangular glasses. She was very petite, very kind, and very good at what she does.  
  
She walked in and easily spotted the ducks.  
  
"Hello everyone", said Ms Springsfield, "My name is Patty Springsfield, but you can just call me Patty."  
  
"Hello doctor", said Phil, "I'm Phil Palmfeather we spoke earlier on the phone."  
  
"Oh hi there Phil."  
  
The two shook hands, than Patty sat down.  
  
"So how is everyone?"  
  
"Been better", said Canard.  
  
"Doctor I'm Canard Thunderbeak, this is Mallory McMallard, Tanya Vanderblock, Grin Hardwing, Duke L'Orange, and than these two over here are the Flashblade brothers, WildWing and Nosedive."  
  
"Oh hello there Nosedive."  
  
Nosedive remained silent.  
  
"Nosedive", said Patty, "Do you drive?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"Well than you know how horrible traffic can be, sorry I'm late but traffic was just awful. Don't you just hate that Nosedive?"  
  
This time Nosedive nodded.  
  
"Another thing that I can't stand is that annoying cat commercial on TV. I mean that commercial just keeps going and going and going, it never ends! And is it me or are they trying to hypnotize us with that ball of yarn?"  
  
Nosedive's eyes practically bulged out of his head, "Yes! See WildWing I told you it wasn't just me!" Patty smiled, now the kid was talking.  
  
"Yeah well", said Mallory, "I think you're both crazy."  
  
"Don't mind them", said Patty, "They're just not as clever as us, but they'll be thanking us when we save the world from those mutant cats!"  
  
Nosedive giggled.  
  
So the evening continued and Nosedive began to talk more and more. Everyone was impressed by Patty's techniques and took in a great liking to her even though she only talked to Nosedive except WildWing who was still uneasy about the whole idea. However she had not onced mentioned the "incident", and Nosedive still didn't know who she was.  
  
However time passed and it was finally time for Patty to part, or that's what Nosedive thought.  
  
"She's coming home with us", stuttered Nosedive, "Why?"  
  
"Um Nosedive", said WildWing, "Patty happens to be a therapist and uh-"  
  
"I don't need help!"  
  
"Nosedive-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Nosedive ran out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. He sat on a bench shivering of the past. Trepidation met him quickly, but luckily WildWing was there to aid him in fight against fear.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "Please I'm uneasy with this too, but why don't we just give this a shot okay?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Nosedive thought about it, "Because there's nothing wrong me!" "Nosedive", said WildWing sternly.  
  
"Fine well that's not my fault!"  
  
"I'm not blaming you Dive, I could never do that. But I think its my responsibility to help you. Look I don't to do this but-"  
  
"So why are we?"  
  
"I don't know Dive, I just don't know anything anymore. But I'm all out of ideas so let's just try for a few days and see what happens, all right?"  
  
"But I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"But sometimes talking about things are the best medications. Please Dive let's just try this, that's all I'm asking."  
  
"But you can't leave me alone with her!"  
  
"I thought you liked her."  
  
"I do, but I don't want to be you know-"  
  
"It's all right you don't have to tell me, I'll be there for you, okay? We're family."  
  
Nosedive hugged his brother.  
  
"Nosedive I promise you I'll work something out, kay?"  
  
Nosedive nodded, "If you say so."  
  
WildWing didn't see much of a difference unlike the rest of the team, for once Nosedive had started to talk happily again, and this time it was to a complete stranger, and not his brother.  
  
The next morning Nosedive would start therapy whether he wanted to, or not. 


End file.
